


Firgun

by bokuwakero



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffly smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuwakero/pseuds/bokuwakero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Hebrew, Firgun (פירגון) – (n.) the act of sharing or even contributing to someone’s pleasure or fortune, with a purely generous heart and without jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firgun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry? I don't know, I don't feel sorry. I feel bad about writing smut about such a cute game, but I didn't find anything to read so you know what they say: "if you wanna read a book, write it", I didn't find a fanfic so I wrote one.
> 
> Here Avery is a woman and uses she/her pronouns.
> 
> And well, this fanfic is basically Mason and Avery having a cute bonding moment that turns into sex so FLUFFY SMUT I GUESS

 

It was a pretty packed day at A Cat’s Paw, as Jelly Donut days usually were. Finley had prepared a whole show to the clients and it was scheduled to 3:15 in the afternoon. It was something about trying to see how many donuts she could balance on her head at once – and everyone was thrilled! Some people came in early and didn’t plan to leave until after the exhibition. Such a pain in the butt, Avery would think, there’s more people waiting to come in and there’s tips I could be earning!

She was not so pissed about that, though – or rather, she didn’t have time to think about it. With so many orders and clients breaking the rules, she had to keep an eye on everything along with the other members of the staff. She was only a few hours into her shift and she was already tired as hell.

“Avery.” A familiar voice called for her. She finished taking an order and looked up to see who called, although she recognized that voice very well. Mason was at the door of the kitchen and waved to her. “I need you here.”

She nodded and handed the order to Landry so he would take care of it, then she ran into the arms of— oh, we’re not there yet? I meant, into the kitchen and she found Mason adding frosting to a cake over the counter. She didn’t waste time, that girl.

“You said you needed me?” she asked, taking a few steps closer and resisting the urge to touch the frosting with her finger just to lick it afterwards. There were some urges you could not act on when you worked in a restaurant.

“Hm.” She didn’t look up, thoroughly focused. “I’m baking something. Keep an eye on it, turn the oven off in five minutes. I have to do something.”

“What is it? Left the oven on before you left home?” Avery joked.

“None of yer business.” But then she saw the look on Avery’s face and took that back. “I have to go buy some flour, we’re out of it.”

“Well, Graves hasn’t been doing a good job keeping the basement stocked, huh?”

“Hm.” Mason didn’t reply, instead she took of her apron and gloves and put on her jacket. “Be right back.”

Avery was bothered by the fact she didn’t even kiss her goodbye, but it was a rushed day and they were all in a hurry, so being affectionate probably wasn’t the first thing on Mason’s mind. Instead, she decided to keep herself busy by helping with the orders however she could from the kitchen. If someone needed something she had in hand and… well, could manage to get, like a glass of water or a donut that was already on the counter, she’d just hand it to the waiter of the time.

Five minutes went by and Mason didn’t come back. Avery turned off the oven as instructed and knelt down to look at the donuts inside. They would take too long to cool down if they were left in there! Maybe she should take them out so they’d cool out faster? She looked for a pair of oven gloves but she didn’t see where Mason left them. Instead, she folded a dishcloth a few times and decided that was enough to take the dish out of the oven.

It worked for a few seconds but before she could place the tray anywhere, the heat went through the glove and it started getting REALLY hot REALLY fast. She jumped in place a few times, trying to decide what was better to do, but she took too long: the heat burnt her hand until she couldn’t take it anymore and she just let go of it, whimpering in pain.

“Outchhh! Outch, outch, outch!!”

Avery stepped back, but she stumbled on her own shoes as she turned around and as she tried to hold on to the counter, the cake that was on there fell on top of her, covering her on frosting and strawberries. What a disaster! She totally messed up this time. And Mason would come back at any moment!

She managed to get herself up and take a look at the mess, and started panicking about it. Mason would be so angry! She had all that work and now all the donuts were on the floor and the cake was destroyed! And Avery was covered on it. At least it was really smooth. She licked the frosting from her finger – oh yes, that was very nice, too. No, no, no, wait, this isn’t time to think about how good Mason’s cooking is!, she thought, I have to clean up this mess before she…

She heard the door closing and panic filled her chest entirely as she looked up and Mason was standing there. Avery cleaned some of the frosting from her eyes so she could see the cook’s expression, and she expected to see her angry, or frustrated, but instead… she was smiling? Was she making fun of her? It had to be it. How pathetic, Avery the airhead who can’t even watch some fucking donuts in the oven for five minutes! But there was something else to Mason’s look: she was intrigued, and also amused.

“I- No, what am I saying, I can’t really explain.” Avery began with a sigh.

“I’m not sure I want any explanation.” Mason shook her head with that sly smirk of hers. “I admit I expected worse.”

“Hey!” Avery pouted and furrowed her eyebrows at the commentary.

Mason approached her and caressed her cheek with her strong hand.

“You have some frosting on your face.”

“I have frosting all over me.”

“Let me get it for you.”

Avery’s heart skipped a bit as Mason licked some frosting from the corner of her mouth, lingering her lips close and pressing them against hers. Electricity seemed to go through Avery’s entire body and her hands moved on their own to hold the cook’s face so she didn’t move away. Meanwhile, Mason pulled Avery up to the counter in a quick movement, and the silver-haired girl then trapped her waist between her legs.

They couldn’t be any closer and Mason didn’t seem like she planned to stop. Not that Avery minded, anyway. Her kisses moved quickly to Avery’s neck and she sucked into her soft skin, leaving a mark. This got the other girl to let out a silent cry.

“The restaurant is packed, we should… we should go back to work.” Avery murmured into Mason’s ear.

“Hm.” The other didn’t bother answering. Instead, her hands crept under Avery’s shirt, feeling her stomach and crawling closer towards her breasts.

Ohh boy, I know where this is going, Avery thought, beginning to breathe irregularly and feeling a heat between her thighs. She squeezed Mason’s hips tighter between her legs and kissed her jawline with a passion.

“Mason…” she murmured again, scared that she’d lose control over herself before she could stop it. “S… Seriously, someone is going to come in…”

“They won’t.” Mason’s voice was decisive. “Finley’s doing her thing now, everyone is busy.”

“Yes, but what if-”Mason shut her up with a kiss.

Well, if Mason seemed to be so sure that nobody would come in, then she shouldn’t worry about it either, right? She decided to shrug it off and- oh my god, she was feeling really hot right now, it’s not like she could worry about it even if she wanted to. Mason’s tongue played with hers inside her mouth and she often forgot she had to breathe.

Had she been planning this when she asked for Avery to take care of the donuts in the oven? Well, obviously not the kitchen disaster part, but had she been planning to make out with her while Jelly Donut was doing her tricks and distracting everyone? This thought made Avery’s heart race faster than it already was – she was never bored with Mason, the girl always found a way to surprise her.

She felt Mason’s hand slip inside her pants – when did she unzip it? – and she let out a surprised gasp. The taller girl stopped immediately.

“You okay?”

Avery blushed furiously.

“Y-Yes, I got caught off guard.”

The sly smirk was back to Mason’s face and as quickly as the smirk, her tongue was back into Avery’s mouth. She sneaked her hand inside the girl’s pants again, less urgently this time, and began playing with her clitoris. Avery’s fingers dug into Mason’s back and she fastened her movements. Her lips moved once again to leave a trail of kisses on the silver-haired girl’s neck and collarbone.

Good lord, how does she do this?, Avery thought. Waves of pleasure hit her and she could feel sweat draining down her back. By the time Mason inserted a finger inside her, Avery was already breathing hard against her ear and her hips moved without her noticing. Her eyes were glossy with the overwhelming sensations and she let out a cry once she reached the edge.

Avery planted a kiss on Mason’s lips and let out a sigh. She expected Mason to let her do the same to her now, but instead the cook just washed her hands and put on her apron and her hairnet. She grabbed a broom from a corner and began cleaning the donuts pieces from the floor.

“Uh- Wait, I…” Avery began.

“There’s no time.”

Avery looked up at a clock on the wall. In fact, Jelly Donut’s presentation must be over already. If Avery tried to please Mason right now, they would definitely be caught.

“Don’t worry.” Mason said, putting the broom aside and holding Avery’s face between her hands. “You can repay me later.”

They smiled at each other.

“Now get off my counter, zip your pants and get back to work.”

Avery laughed.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me reviews, maybe! I haven't written anything in ages so I think my writing must be pretty rusty (get it? rusty? ha-ha-ha). But yes, I'd appreciate some feedback!


End file.
